


Jewel Thief

by DraceDomino



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bisexuality, Cuckolding, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Korrasami - Freeform, Lesbian Sex, Seduction, Stealing your girl, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While at a pool party at Asami Sato's place, Bolin learns a valuable lesson about leaving your cute girlfriend in Avatar Korra's care. Thankfully he's an understanding chap. After all, how could he stand in Opal's way when she has a chance to spend the night with Korra and Asami together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jewel Thief  
-By Drace Domino

“It sure was great of the two of you to join us tonight.” Asami smiled as she slipped down into the waters of her swimming pool, which sat atop one of the tall buildings that Future Industries owned. The thing rested just a floor above the luxurious penthouse apartment where Asami lived; and since returning from the Spirit World with Korra, the same penthouse she shared with the Avatar. The two had wasted no time at all moving in together, and once they had got settled it came time to reunite with old friends. For the evening it was Opal and Bolin, the young couple that started up at about the same time as Korra and Asami. In a lot of ways the two pairs were alike, and it was nice to share a quiet evening in Asami’s building-top pool with them.

“Thanks for inviting us, Asami! This is great!” Bolin was his usual enthusiastic self as he splashed around in his swimming trunks, making as big of a chaotic mess as possible. Despite everything he had been through he reverted quite quickly to being an energetic boy once he had dropped into the water, laughing and splashing and enjoying the warm waters of Asami’s luxuries. Opal was more reserved, slipping into the water curiously to make sure it wasn’t too cold. She even dressed more conservatively for the occasion; wearing a simple one-piece bathing suit tinted a dark green with a gold trim, clearly indicative of her Earth Kingdom roots. Once Opal and Bolin were both in the water Asami just smiled, leaning against the side of it as she watched her two friends enjoy themselves.

“Korra will be out soon.” Asami smiled, and smoothed her hands down across her stomach while she watched them. The CEO of Future Industries had chosen to wear a revealing bikini that evening; a bright red number that stood out even in the dim light of the rooftop’s single surface lamp. Her ink black hair perfectly framed her otherwise pale features, and her lips were turned into her typical sultry smile. Ever since coming back from the Spirit World with Korra Asami had thrown herself into her company, working to help make Republic City the best she could possibly manage. She didn’t get a lot of nights off to enjoy the company of her friends, and she was determined that evening to do just that. “How’re the two of you doing lately? It feels like we haven’t seen you in weeks.”

“Oh, we’re...we’re doing great, Asami.” Opal was as sweet and timid as ever, her cheeks dark as she swam gently over towards her friend. While Bolin continued to relish in the water behind them, Opal approached Asami as she pulled her hair back, tucking it behind her ears so it didn’t get into her way. “My Mom sends her best to you and Korra. We were all happy to hear about your vacation.”

Asami just grinned, and cast her gaze idly on the cute young woman treading water before her. She continued to relax into the side of the pool soaking up the soothing water, and spoke with the same friendly, slightly sensual voice that she typically used in moments of contentment. It had just enough edge to make Opal shift uncomfortably, her blush deepening as she fell under the stare of Asami’s smoldering eyes.

“We both missed you.” She spoke simply, licking her lips in pointed fashion. “Especially Korra. She was very happy to hear you were coming tonight, Opal.”

The girl could do little more than blush at the implication, the chance to respond stolen from her as she heard the door from the top stairwell swing open. Korra stood there gazing at the pool, a beach ball tucked underneath one of her arms and her eyes drifting over the three that were already swimming, her smile growing as she regarded them.

She was as beautiful as ever; her fit and athletic frame contained within a bikini not too much unlike Asami’s. While the Sato girl looked slender and elegant in her fire red top Korra looked powerful and strong; something like a dark skinned force of nature that had her eyes cast in predatory fashion on the pool. Her dark brown hair had been kept at the same shoulder length as when her vacation left, and though her skin was as flawless and toned as Opal remembered, she noticed something a bit different. Across Korra’s bicep was a simple tattoo; the same triangular design of her old armband. Since she had seen Opal last it seemed like Korra had replaced the band with something more permanent; a reminder of her Southern Water Tribe roots.

And just like any other member of her tribe, the sight of a swimming pool felt almost like home to her. The fact that Asami’s was actually heated, much like the rare hot springs back home, only made things even better. She didn’t bother to say anything before she started running towards the pool, her bare feet padding along the roof until she suddenly reared her hands back, throwing the beach ball to the far end as she roared.

“Heads up, Bolin!” She laughed, and as she neared the edge the Avatar leapt up into the air, lifting her legs to her chest as she went in for a large cannonball dive. The other three laughed as their friend and hero dove into the water, and from there the evening finally begun. The entire time though, words clung in the back of Opal’s mind making her fidget from time to time. She couldn’t stop thinking about what Asami had said; that Korra was very happy to hear she was coming.

Though she was there with her boyfriend, the beautiful, shy young woman couldn’t help but cast a few glances to the Avatar’s water-slickened frame, trapped in the confines of a bright blue bikini. She swallowed nervously, and joined the fun with her friends a few seconds after, trying to force the thoughts from her mind.

With no avail.

 

To be fair, it was hardly Opal’s fault that she couldn’t get thoughts of Korra out of her mind while the pool party went on. Throughout the course of the evening the Avatar made every effort to remind Opal of words Asami had said and implied, and each time she did so she was sure to give the Beifong girl a casually teasing or sultry glance. The moments ranged from the simple gesture of smoothing her fingers down Opal’s back while they swam together to more overt gestures, such as when the group decided to play chicken and Korra insisted on lifting the girl up on her shoulders. In the seconds that followed Opal was left red-faced and stunned as Korra ducked underneath the water only to lift her up, the back of her head rubbing slowly back and forth against the front of Opal’s lap through the fabric of her bathing suit. It was only one such gesture that kept forcing thoughts back into Opal’s mind that she simply couldn’t dismiss, whether she was there with her boyfriend or not.

Korra was, after all, the Avatar. She was a hero to everyone and Opal had known her for years, and there were few people that could ever live up to a legend such as the one Korra had carved out. Combined on top of that the young woman was remarkably attractive and fit, with a body that was simply flawless and powerful and remarkably smooth and delightful to touch. Before the first five minutes were through Opal found herself jealous that Korra and Asami had gone on a long vacation together, but before the first fifteen were up the young woman knew what it felt like to have Korra’s hand bump “accidentally” against her rear, and it was enough to make her head spin.

Throughout it all, Bolin remained mostly oblivious. Thanks in part to his own innocent nature and thanks in part to Asami running interference, every time Korra made a more overt gesture to the Beifong girl he was left completely in the dark. The two were working in tandem as the Avatar kept teasing and prodding and adorable little Opal, and frankly the timid thing would’ve felt like she was under attack if the attention wasn’t quite so...intoxicating. Her throat was tightening with each gesture no matter how simple or soft, while the more intense ones left her knees almost too weak to swim.

And then, Korra’s intentions became absolutely clear beyond a shadow of a doubt, even to the otherwise oblivious Bolin.

It was after a playful race between Opal and Korra, from one end of the pool to the other. Asami had flagged for the two to take off but they didn’t make it very far; as soon as Opal began to swim she felt a hand lock in around her wrist, pulling her instantly back. The Avatar used the momentum in the water to swing Opal squarely back against her, where the timid thing crashed against Korra’s chest and their bare, submerged legs quickly became entangled. Korra said nothing about the overt gesture and instead opted for something far more direct; her mouth moving forward and her lips wordlessly closing over Opal’s.

Bolin and Opal were shocked, but Asami certainly wasn’t. As the two women were drawn into a kiss while they tread water she quickly moved up to Bolin’s side, a hand resting idly on the young man’s shoulder and calming his immediate response.

“H-Hey, Korra, what are you doin-” He sounded more shocked than angry, but Asami’s sweet and seductive voice was there to help usher him into making peace with what he saw.

“Shh, it’s okay, Bolin.” She licked her lips, studying the sight before the two of them. “It’s fun to watch, isn’t it?”

“W...Well, I mean I…” Bolin blinked, his cheeks red and his own excitement building as he watched. “I...I suppose it is, yeah…” Asami just grinned, and patted Bolin’s shoulder as she turned her own gaze to the scene, delighting in everything she saw.

Though Korra had started the kiss it was apparent to anyone that Opal had been into it from the very beginning. Her arms were out of the water and wrapped around Korra’s shoulders, one of her hands lost deep within the dark brown tresses of the Avatar’s hair. Their lips were joined and their eyes were closed, though every now and again Bolin and Asami could see the flicker of the two girls’ tongues battering against each other, or even the subtle breaking of their lips to give shuddering, aroused sighs. Though Opal’s arms were mostly chaste across Korra’s shoulders the Avatar paid no heed to such measures, and her grip on Opal was lewd to see the very least. Once she had yanked the woman in by the wrist one of her hands had drifted down underneath the water, submerging to where she could slap her hand against the side of Opal’s ass, squeezing fiercely and letting her fingers sink in against her flesh. Her other hand had drifted to Opal’s front and immediately grasped at one of the girl’s small but perky breasts, rolling her palm against the tiny orb and making the Beifong girl gyrate and moan from the attention.

Asami just beamed as she continued watching, and elbowed Bolin lightly in the waist. When she had his attention she pointed under the surface of the water, so he could see just how the Avatar slipped her hand underneath the hem of Opal’s one-piece bathing suit, and was now fondling her ass bare-handed under the water. Bolin just whimpered, his arousal fighting his indignation and ultimately coming out victorious.

Not only was he enjoying the sights, it was clear that Opal was relishing the experience of being kissed and fondled by the Avatar, and he couldn’t possibly deny her that. Or anything, really, his fondness for her was so much.

One of Opal’s legs slid up alongside the Avatar; her bare thigh drifting up underneath the water to slowly wrap around Korra’s waist. Korra helped facilitate it by tightening her hand on Opal’s rear as she continued to hold the girl close, keeping their bodies practically locked together as they continued to kiss. Before long Opal had lifted her other leg for a similar wrap about Korra, clinging against the beautiful Avatar and letting the woman have free access to the slope of her tiny but delightful rear. Korra took full advantage, gripping hard with both hands and squeezing until the girl’s moan was loud enough to rip the kiss from their lips and break out into the open air between them.

When Opal was finished moaning she dropped her head even lower, moving it against Korra’s throat and starting to give her a line of soft, sweet kisses that she suspected the Avatar would like. Her boyfriend’s gaze was the last thing from her mind as she continued licking and nibbling against the Avatar’s throat, her hips even rolling slowly forward and bucking gently into her lap. As Opal ground against the Avatar and slathered her in affection Korra finally turned her gaze over to Bolin, and she gave the blushing young man a little shrug.

“Sorry, Bolin…” She broke out simply, her hands locking to Opal’s rear and pulling her forward, making the girl slowly grind her hips against her once more. “Looks like Opal’s mine tonight. I’ll give her back to you in the morning...maybe.”

Bolin was left utterly speechless at that, staring with his mouth hanging open wide. It was Asami that patted him again on the shoulder, speaking in a comforting voice despite the situation she had helped to orchestrate.

“Don’t worry, Bolin, it’ll be okay.” She beamed, gazing to her lover and the tiny Beifong girl she had ensnared. “I have a guest room close to ours, so you’ll at least be able to be near her.”

Bolin swallowed, his mind and body still reeling from what was happening. Was the Avatar really stealing his girlfriend away for the night? It certainly seemed so. At Asami’s offer he gave a simple nod, sniffling a little as he thought about it. At least...being close to her would be something.

 

As it turned out, being close to her was way worse. Bolin was trying desperately to sleep in his guest room just two hours later, but he had barely been able to close his eyes when the noise began. With a pillow pulled firmly down across his head he tried desperately to block out the noise, but with Korra and Asami’s bedroom sharing an adjacent wall, there was little the young man could do.

“Fuck! Oh fuck yes, Korra! That’s...oh that’s so good!” Not only was Opal louder when she was with the Avatar, she had a filthier mouth. Never had Bolin heard her utter anything so dirty while they were together, and he had certainly never made her scream that loud even when he thought he was being very, very good. The sound of the bed banging against the nearest wall was driving him mad, but even the steady thumping did nowhere near the conflicting damage that her voice did. She was clearly having the time of her life, and it was apparent that Korra was giving it to her.

“Korra, oh Korra, not...not in there…!” She was squealing one moment, only to be desperately shouting the next about how she never knew it could feel so wonderful “in there.” The young woman was anything but timid as Korra subjected her to delight after delight in the room next door, and all Bolin was ever treated to was the noise of it happening. Never a sight, never even a clue. He could only speculate on just what Korra was doing to his girlfriend, but he knew that it was going to be one hell of a hard act to follow.

“Oh, b-both of you?! I...I...oh yes, that’s...that’s glorious!” Opal’s voice was calling out now not just to Korra but Asami as well, as the Avatar’s long-time girlfriend had clearly decided to get into the action. The moans that Opal was offering was now for two people and not a single one of them her boyfriend, and every time the headboard banged against the wall it was like someone knocking on Bolin’s door to remind him what was going on. The screams only continued with practically no end in sight, and at a certain point it even left Bolin wondering. He had never lasted quite so long, but apparently they were still having at it hours into it.

Frankly, he was left shocked that Opal had that sort of endurance.

The young man closed the pillow harder around his face, kicking his legs up and down as he tried to fight the frustration. All he had to keep himself company was Opal’s distant screams and his own hand, and to his frustration he had already put both to good use several times. Sure, his girlfriend was being fucked to a mindless core by the Avatar, but it was still hot to listen to. By the time the screaming flowed to a stop it was finally replaced by whimpers and softer tones, all of them spoken by Opal and only barely audible through the door. The last things that Bolin heard from her from his vantage point was how great both women tasted, and how Korra had fuckd her harder than she had ever imagined.

Bolin just gave a whimpering, pathetic sigh as he fell back once more, his mind spinning in speculation and his heart racing from turmoil. Maybe...maybe Korra would give her back in the morning?

After what he had heard throughout the night, he wasn’t even sure if she’d want to return.

“Oh, again?! I...oh fuck yes, give me more, Avatar!” Opal’s voice broke out once more, piercing through the room as the Avatar apparently moved in for another round. Bolin just whimpered, closing his hands above his face.

When it came to the question of if she would want to return, that was as good an answer as any.

The End.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bolin's treating Opal to a bit of shopping in Republic City, when who do they come across but Avatar Korra! Scandalous!

Jewel Thief  
Chapter Two  
-By Drace Domino

“What do you think of this one, honey?” Opal asked with a smile, holding up a particularly cute little garment before her chest. It was lacy and more than just a bit provocative; a thin grin material that would’ve been completely see-through were it not for the outfit the girl wore underneath. She even twirled on a heel to showcase the fabric, giving Bolin a chance to watch as it spun about her. “Think you’d like to see me in this?”

“I’d love you in anything, Opal.” Bolin beamed, his hands in his pockets as he watched his lover shop. It had been a long day at Republic City’s largest shopping mall, but he hadn’t minded one bit. Sure, his arms were tired from carrying all their purchases and his feet were sore from standing around waiting for his girlfriend all day, but everything had culminated for that glorious moment when they finally went lingerie shopping. It was the best part of any shopping trip and Opal knew it; always saving the sexiest purchases for last as something to keep Bolin’s interest steady. Now that they stood in the Jade River, Republic City’s finest dealers of nighttime clothing, he had been allowed to imagine his girlfriend in any one of many different sexy numbers.

Granted, she hadn’t let him see her in any just yet, but she had sure held some sexy outfits up against her body.

Things had been going well, at least ever since their awkward visit with the Avatar and her girlfriend had ended. Bolin had done his best to move past the evening, and for her part Opal had made it oddly easy for him. The young woman had acted like nothing had happened that night from the very next morning; hugging and holding onto her Bolin and gladly going back to life as normal. She said nothing about the evening she was shared between Korra and Asami just one room over from Bolin, and he sure as hell wasn’t about to bring it up. In fact, he had gone out of his way to avoid his old friends just for that reason, a fear of repeating the same ordeal and having to go through it all again.

Considering the fun he was having shopping with his girlfriend, and the great lengths he had gone to avoid Korra, it was easy to understand his cringe when he suddenly heard her voice break out through the store.

“Opal! Bolin! It’s so good to see you!” Every muscle in Bolin’s body went tight as he heard Korra’s voice, while Opal spun on a heel with a huge smile on her face. Korra indeed had made the scene in her typical attention-grabbing style, and as she darted through the aisles of the Jade River more than a few eyes fell upon her. Republic City’s boldest and most heroic celebrity made her way straight to her old friends, smiling at them both but only moving to embrace Opal. In an awkward moment for Bolin he was forced to watch as Korra not only hugged his girlfriend but did so in the most intimate of fashions, bringing a hand against the back of Opal’s head and squeezing it against her full, powerful breasts. It was certainly a far cry from a chaste and friendly embrace, and it was clear that everyone in the store caught sight of it by the time they pulled away.

“I missed you, Korra! I had so much fun last time we hung out!” Opal was smiling with a blushing on her face, her arms moving to grasp around the Avatar’s powerful waist. She allowed her face to be pressed in tight against one of Korra’s breasts, her cheek squeezing hard to it as she felt her friend’s warmth. Bolin, in far less enthusiastic fashion, simply gave Korra a little wave along with a muted sigh.

“Hi, Korra.” His voice offered simply and plainly, distant from the eager young man he used to be around her. It was hard to look at her without thinking about the night they had shared a few weeks ago, a night when Opal was sent to screaming and scratching at the walls while she was under the full, intense pleasure of Korra and Asami’s affections. Part of him resented his old friend for it while the other part wanted to ask her for advice; maybe tell him how he could make Opal scream as loud as she did that night. He doubted she’d tell him; though, and that much was worn on the Avatar’s smug expression as she gazed back down to Opal.

“We had fun having you as our guest.” She finally offered, and gave a glance towards Bolin as an afterthought. “You too, Bolin. It was a fun night all around for everyone.”

It wasn’t, but...she damn well knew that.

“What are you doing here, Korra?” Opal was already almost instantly enchanted, the attention she had been paying to Bolin vanishing in light of Korra’s presence. As they stood nearly belly-to-belly Opal’s hands lingered on the girl’s waist, resting there and even hooking against the belt looped through her pants. “Were you buying something...you know, something sexy for Asami?” Her blushing cheeks used to give Bolin goosebumps at the joy of seeing them, but in light of the current situation he only squirmed in unease. Korra just laughed fondly, and moved a hand up to thread her fingers through Opal’s hair. Even as the trio were under the attention of the various shoppers of the Jade River, she was overly affectionate with her friend, caressing and fondling her hair as she looked back and forth in between her friends.

“I was, but then I saw something sexy that isn’t on the shelf.” Korra beamed, and the blush on Opal’s cheeks grew in intensity. She allowed her fingers to pass from the girl’s hair down across her cheeks, until they eventually made their way down to Opal’s waist. From there she suddenly spun the girl on a heel even as she still carried the lacy green number from earlier, sending her into a fit of giggling as she made Opal face a nearby mirror. “Looks good! Were you planning on picking it up?”

In a flurry of movement Korra had pushed herself squarely behind the young woman, resting her strong chest against the back of Opal’s shoulders while she fit herself snugly against her. In the full length mirror a few feet away Opal was left witnessing her own blushing image, her hands holding up the lacy garment and her back nestled in against the dark skinned beauty that had already drawn her into infidelity once. While Korra’s hands moved to wrap around Opal’s waist the younger woman gave a tiny whimper, and after a moment of searching for the words to use managed to let her voice stagger out amidst a tiny gasp.

“You...you really think it looks good? I mean, I suppose I could fill it out nice enough…”

“Oh, you’d look lovely in it.” Korra advised her, beaming as her hands started to work. As she spoke she took ahold of pieces of the lingerie, pressing it against Opal’s body and letting her hands linger over her figure. “Right here, on your hips? It’d practically dance off you. And over your legs...mmm.” Her hands dropped, from brushing over her stomach to resting atop her thighs. There her fingers spread and she gave each one a steady squeeze, at least until she felt Opal buck her hips from excitement. “But really, where it shines, would be right here over your breasts.”

Bolin just watched, slack-jawed and in utter disbelief as Korra’s hands moved up to grope at Opal’s breasts right there in the middle of the store. Two heavy handfuls of breast in the Avatar’s grip, working through the fabric of the lingerie and the shirt Opal was already wearing. She was lewd and obvious with her actions, enjoying each heavy grip of breast and rolling her fingers across them to enjoy the tension therein. Opal’s cheeks were erupting in a vibrant blush and Bolin just stood helplessly off to the sideline, unsure how he should even process it all. Sure, there was the most primal of responses that thrilled at the sight of Korra fondling his girlfriend, but he already knew from past experience she wasn’t one to share. What could he do? Highlighted under the attention of what was by now a dozen staring customers and employees of the Jade River, he could only stand helpless and let Korra grope his girlfriend there in full public display.

And he could only hope that she would be satisfied with just that moment of affection.

“Gee, Korra, you sure do know how to make a girl feel sexy.” Opal smiled, looking at the mirror while Korra grasped her breasts. Her hips were rolling in lewd fashion, and she let her eyes dart back and forth to all the people that were watching them while trying not to. Some blushing customers and some attentative employees; including a particularly stunning older woman that wore a manager’s tag on her shirt. At first Opal was worried about being thrown out of the establishment, but the eventual smile that drew on the older woman’s lips as she watched them reassured Opal all was well. After all, it was the Avatar. What store would throw her out for fondling a willing young cutie in the middle of their sales floor?

If anything, for a place like the Jade River, such a story would only increase their sales.

“You always look sexy. From the front, or behind.” Korra giggled, and leaned her head down to draw the moment out even further. Bolin’s muscles went tight as flashbacks of last time rioted through his head, of the moment that Korra had advanced to steal a night with his sweet young girlfriend. This time it was with a cocky little smirk spread over her her lips, her face lowering to tease her nose back and forth across Opal’s throat. A gentle murmur of contentment came from the young woman’s mouth, and as Korra pursed her lips to blow a sweet gust of breath across her neck, Opal openly moaned right there in the store.

It was stunning to Bolin, just how swiftly Korra had managed to steal Opal’s affections away from him. No more than a few minutes ago she was showcasing for him all the sexy lingerie she’d wear for him that night, and now she was practically humping the air from lewd glee at the Avatar’s presence. Hands that weren’t his rested on Opal’s breasts, and Korra was pressed so hard and tight against her that he was surprised that they weren’t already kissin-

Well, there went that out the window.

It was as Opal was still responding to that affectionate breath across her throat, her head turning to the side with her cheeks blushing and her face as sweetly innocent as ever. Korra had taken the opportunity to seize what she had been after, her mouth moving to close over Opal’s and their lips pressing securely against one another. Opal whimpered like she never had during a kiss with Bolin, and the hands of Korra swept down from her breasts until they moved to secure once more around her waist. She held her close and warm as she squeezed their bodies together, and it was clear from the wicked movements of their lips that their kiss had instantly flowed into something intense and wet. Their tongues battered against each other’s while Korra took everything she wanted, and just two feet away Bolin still stood utterly unable to form a response. He just stood and stared, his cheeks red and his body acutely aware of how much attention the kiss was getting.

People weren’t just watching anymore; they were whispering. Sharing thoughts amongst each other as they saw Korra smooch a girl that wasn’t Asami Sato, right there before them in the middle of the lingerie store. Even the older saleswoman, the manager of the Jade River, was blushing with a curiously raised brow at the sight. When the kiss finally ended Bolin gave an open sigh of relief, but it was short lasted as Korra spoke up once more with enough heat behind her words to make Opal simply melt.

“Let me help you try this on.” She whispered, snatching up the green lingerie and peeling it from Opal’s body. “You really shouldn’t buy it without giving it a test run. That’s alright with you, right Bolin?”

It wasn’t. But what could he possibly say? The look on Opal’s face was utterly enchanted by Korra, and more than anything he wanted her to be happy. It pained him to give the mildly consenting murmur of approval, but not nearly as much as it did to watch the two practically prance through the aisle of the store, heading straight to the dressing room. As the Avatar, Korra more or less had free reign wherever the hell she wanted to go, and nobody dared stop her as she threaded her fingers through Opal’s and pulled her into the dressing room with a very clear intent. It wasn’t long after the door closed that the people on the store started to return to their business once more, though nobody lingered very far. They couldn’t see anything anymore, but practically anyone could tell that the show was still far from over.

Bolin just sighed, his arms hanging low and his eyes gazing at the dressing room in the distance. His girl had been stolen again by Avatar Korra, and again he was unable to put up a fight.

But at least Opal would enjoy herself.

 

Behind the closed door of the dressing room, Korra made quick work of Opal’s clothes. She had something far sweeter to wear than her conservative attire she had gone shopping in, and Korra and stripped it from her with such enthusiasm that her shirt had actually bounced out of the top of the dressing room to land just beyond its door. With giggles on their lips Korra helped her young friend into the lacy green garment that the girl had picked out, making sure not to take too many lingering looks at her naked form before she was fully slipped into it. Before long Opal was wearing only that lacy and see-through garment against her lightly blushing flesh, and Korra took a step back to fully appreciate her in its embrace.

“Mmm. Perfect, just like I thought.” She nodded, and spun a finger to suggest the girl twirled around for her. Opal did just as the Avatar ordered, spinning on one bare foot to show how the fabric danced around her body before calmly settling against her once more. It fit her perfectly, embracing her lovely breasts while giving a faint obscured view of her sex, making her every bit the picture of grace and innocent beauty that Korra had known her to be. With a smile the Avatar watched, her hungers growing as she moved a hand forward to press the lock of the dressing room and ensure the two of them were fully alone. Once Opal had finished showing off the garment she was quick to advance, a hand raising up to brush underneath the young girl’s chin while her voice slipped out in a heated, aroused voice that was far, far from innocent and friendly. “...let’s see how it holds up under attention, hmm?”

Opal couldn’t help but giggle through a wicked blush as she was scooped up against the Avatar, pressed first into a hungry kiss that returned their tongues to wickedly dance across each other. There Korra drew in Opal’s taste in long and lewd breaths, groaning in delight as she pressed her fit figure against the other woman’s smaller frame. Her hands started to explore, moving over the girl’s curves underneath the lingerie, experience the lacy feel of her breasts again and teasing the nipples with her thumbs. When she had Opal trembling with weak knees her hands lowered to take two tight fistfuls of her rear, squeezing on each side until Opal’s lips broke from Korra’s to erupt in a hungry moan. The first noise she had made that would breach the privacy of the dressing room, the first one to land outside their walls onto the ears of Bolin and all the patrons of the store.

Korra’s smile was practically hypnotizing as she pressed Opal forward, seating the young woman on the bench in the dressing room and immediately dropping down to her knees before her. She spread those slender legs out and hooked them over each one of her shoulders, forcing the girl to spread herself and showcase the slender pussy hiding underneath the lace and silk. Korra beamed at the sight of it, and as a hand moved forward to tease at Opal’s folds she offered the young woman a bit of friendly advice, her words honeyed and tender and clearly only wanting her to have the most fun possible.

“I’m sure this room is soundproof.” She lied, an obvious falsehood considering there was no roof to it. “So you just be as loud as you want, sweetness.”

And with that, Korra dropped her mouth against Opal’s folds, and the girl took her friend’s advice. As she felt that warm and curious tongue peppering against her slit Opal gave a heightened gasp, her hands moving to lock against the bench as she struggled to keep her senses about her. Her toes curled as her knees pressed in against the sides of Korra’s shoulders, keeping herself locked firmly in place as the Avatar treated her to a bit of intimate passion. Knowing full-well that everyone on the outside of the room could hear her Opal let loose with her greatest noises of delight, a heady moan turning into something even louder and more elaborate as she felt the other woman’s tongue offer her no small amount of bliss.

“Oh Spirits, Korra! You’re the absolute best!” She called out, arching her hips forward to offer her pussy to the hungry Avatar. “Nobody makes me as wet as you, nobody knows how to make a girl cum like you!” The words dripped from her throat without even thinking about it, each one simply coming to her as Korra coaxed those thoughts to the forefront of her mind. Each lick and each tease of her lips reaffirmed that belief in Opal’s mind, and she wasn’t shy about sharing those thoughts with everyone outside. Beyond the wall there was one young man that had to stand around while his girlfriend was fucked by the Avatar, and a dozen more wives and girlfriends that wished they were in her spot.

Korra couldn’t possibly describe the rush of it all, and her smile grew wider as she continued to tease across the young girl’s pussy. At a certain point she dropped her mouth to lewdly tongue at her young lover’s rear, swiping it back and forth and giggling softly as Opal’s voice reflected as much. From the tiny dressing room she made a very loud case about how her ass felt warm and delighted by her tongue, and how no one, not even her boyfriend, had permission to get near that most sacred of spots.

But Korra...Korra could go wherever she wanted. With whoever’s girlfriend she wanted. She was, after all, the fucking Avatar.

 

Bolin’s cheeks were burning red as he tried to hide behind some of the clothes in the store, darting behind a rack of garments and trying to avoid the sideways glances of the other patrons. The noises that came from the dressing room were terribly lewd and intensely arousing in the same breath, but he was unable to shake the knowledge that it was his own beloved Opal getting tongued and delighted just a few inches of plywood away from him.

“Yes, Avatar, right there! Oh fuck, my ass feels...oh it feels so good!” It filled the entire store, drawing every head to gaze at the room in the distance. “Oh, my pussy again?! You’re so...you’re so hungry! Your tongue is so warm, I’m...I’m already going to...ohhhhhh…!”

Bolin knew from experience that the first loud, screaming orgasm that Opal had underneath Korra’s attention wouldn’t be the last. She’d be in that damned room for at least a half hour, and the noises would only get louder from there. He was feeling fairly irritated by the time Opal’s voice resumed once more, this time calling out her own desire to suck on Korra’s pussy and to make her feel a fraction of how happy she was. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and glared at the bundle of packages that he had bought for Opal throughout the day, a bitter pile of gifts that had seemingly led up to the younger woman fucking one of his friends. He nearly kicked the pile over, but...couldn’t bring himself to do that to her.

Though there was something; something very particular, that he could do to get his revenge. Bolin’s brow lifted when he saw the older woman that managed the store heading towards him, working her way through the aisle and pushing past the stunned customers listening to the party going on in the dressing room. Her cute, mature features were blushing and clearly excited, and the way she headed towards Bolin was with such a purpose and a focus that it was quick to get his hopes up.

Maybe, some revenge? What better way to give Opal a taste of her own medicine than to fuck some older woman right there in the store? There was an empty dressing room right beside the one the Avatar had drug his girlfriend into, and he was already preparing to pull the attractive older woman into it and give her the heavy, hungry rutting that his aching cock was prepared to give.

What he had expected to hear from the woman’s lips was a sweet and seductive “Hey handsome, how about we give her something to be jealous about?” He was left giving a pathetic whimper; however, when what he heard was much, much different.

“Gracious, is that your girlfriend? She’s so lucky!” The older woman blushed brightly, gazing at the dressing room. As she spoke to Bolin she fidgeted with her wedding ring, suggesting that Opal wasn’t the only one vulnerable to the Avatar’s charms. “Do...do you think you could introduce me to the Avatar?”

Bolin just sighed, and hung his head as Opal was thrown into another screaming, thrashing orgasm.

 

By the time the door opened once more it was easily a half hour later, and Opal’s naked arm stretched out to reclaim her shirt that had been thrown outside the door. A few seconds after she emerged, holding a lacy garment over one arm and with hair that screamed “recently been fucked harder than her boyfriend ever managed.” It was with a sleepy smile that she advanced through the crowd once more, ignoring all the jealous eyes as she stepped up towards Bolin.

“Good news!” She smiled, the scent of sex and Korra’s lust practically stained across her. “Korra said I looked so good in this outfit, she’d buy it for me! I think she’s paying for it now.” As she handed the lacy garment over to Bolin, he could feel the mild sweat clinging to it, as well as the noticeable damp marks that were the clear proof of Opal’s squirt. As he looked up in the distance he saw Korra indeed was paying for the garment, leading a feverishly blushing mature manager into the same dressing room she had just violated Opal in. As the door closed and Bolin was left staring down at a garment that had already been used in a wicked sex act between his girlfriend and the Avatar, he was offered at least one bit of solace.

At least he wasn’t the only man whose girl would be thinking of Avatar Korra that night.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked chapter two!
> 
> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy these little short stories, a fun lesbian cuckolding tale. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


End file.
